DESPEDIDA Y ENCUENTRO
by ArabelaWeasley
Summary: LJ. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...Una carta escrita con el corazon consigue, despues de cuatro años, que su amor renaciera.Un solo Cap...


_Disclaimer:_ que al final sino siempre se me olvida.. ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.. ya sabeis de quien son...

Bueno.. aqui un pequeño ff.. que he escrito hoy mismo.. lo que da de sí una tarde de lluvia en la que nadie quiere salir...

Pues nada es una pequeña historia sobre lily y james.. (como no) contada por james...

Deciros que la carta no es mia, bueno si es mia pero por que me la escribieron a mi asi que.. supongo que es otro disclaimer aunk no creo que él venga a echarme en cara el haberla publicado.. (mas que nada por que no lo sabe...)

espero que os guste es un poco nostalgico.. va dedica al chico que escribió la carta, porque gracias a él he escrito esto y a Eli que ha sido mi critica jejeje.. muxas gracias mi pervertida favorita.. pense k no te gustaria.. falta el sexo.. jajajaja...

bueno pues aki os dejo y por favor os pido que si os gusta me dejeis vuestra opinion..

besitos

**DESPEDIDA Y ENCUENTRO**

_ ¡Hola Lil!_

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando volvieras de Francia iríamos a tomar un súper batido de chocolate y me contarías todos los detalles de tu viaje? bien... pues creo que no podrá ser así, ya que me voy de Londres, paso de contarte mis movidas porque no quiero parecer deprimente._

_Al empaquetar las cosas he encontrado muchos pequeños recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos... ya se me habían olvidado la mayoría, bueno en realidad no es que se me hayan olvidado sino que procuro no pensar demasiado en ello porque me recuerdo como un chaval inseguro que intentaba hacer todo perfecto y metió la pata hasta el fondo. Por eso prefiero pensar en lo que vino después de dejarlo, cuando ya no estábamos es cuando yo recuerdo empezar a conectar. Yo por lo menos he tenido momentos de mas sinceridad y cariño cuando hemos sido "solo amigos" que cuando éramos "algo más"... _

_Creo que si no hubiéramos empezado tan pronto y nos hubiéramos conocido hasta el punto que nos conocemos ahora no digo que habría funcionado pero seguro que el tiempo que duráramos hubiera sido más intenso._

_Otra cosa que me cabrea de verdad de haber estado tan pronto son los besos. Es decir, besarte ha sido lo más increíble que me ha pasado nunca y cuando te veo casi ni lo recuerdo y me molesta mucho que cuando estuvimos pudiera hacerlo cuando me apeteciera y después, cuando ya no estábamos. Lo he deseado mucho mas y he tenido que aguantarme._

_Me sentía fatal cuando te veía con algún chico, no eran celos, pero era esa sensación de que ves algo que no está bien y no puedes hacer nada, no me molestaba verte con él, me cabreaba el pensar que ese tío cuando llegara a casa se acostaría tan tranquilo sin darle importancia al hecho de que acaba de conocer a la chica mas especial que jamás pudiese conocer y él solo pensara que se había liado con una tía buena. _

_¿Sabes? Supe que eras especial desde el primer momento que te vi Tu seguro ni te acuerdas... Fue en el callejón Diagón, tu salías de Olivander con tus padres, llevabas una cazadora verde. Sonreíste a tus padres después descubrí que el motivo de tu sonrisa era que acababas de convencerles para tomar un batido de chocolate (tu preferido) en la heladería de enfrente. Entraste allí y esperaste sentada a que tus padres llegaran con el helado. Todo el mundo seguía a lo suyo pero yo no dejé de mirarte hasta que saliste de la heladería. _

_Cuando te fuiste le pregunté al camarero que os había atendido si te conocían... removí cielo y tierra para saber algo sobre ti, tu dirección, tu teléfono (aparato que acababa de descubrir), o tu nombre... simplemente algo..._

_Después coincidimos en Hogwarts... ahí ya descubrí todo posible sobre ti, tu nombre, que tus padres eran muggles, tus gustos... todo..._

_Luego cuando ya te conocía odiaba que alguien hablara de ti conmigo porque tenia pánico a que se me notara en la cara que estaba loquito por ti._

_Me aguantaba esa sonrisita estúpida que se nos pone a todos cuando hablan de algo especial. _

_Entonces tenia que intentar que te dieras cuenta de que existía pero claro, no podía llegar y presentarme como la gente normal, así que me dedicaba a hacer bobadas en clase para que te fijaras. Créeme que valía la pena la bronca del profesor si la chorrada en cuestión te hacia reír. (es decir eras la culpable de la mayoría de castigos y de que quitaran tantos puntos a Gryffindor... es broma...)_

_Ensayaba cantidad de temas para hablar al día siguiente contigo. Aunque nunca llegaba a entablar conversación, siempre hacia o decía algo para cabrearte y que te fueras de mi lado._

_Jamás me he levantado tan contento por ir a clase como en los siete años en Hogwarts. _

_Si sacaba valor para acercarme a ti con la esperanza de no fastidiarla, ensayaba cientos de veces frente al espejo. Sirius decía que eso no era digno de un merodeador, y Remus decía que nunca conseguiría tener una conversación de personas civilizadas contigo. ( se equivocó...)_

_Te sonará a chiquillada, pero hacia el truco de pensar en ti antes de dormirme para ver si luego soñaba contigo. _

_Todavía tengo planos de cada clase donde tenia situado donde te sentabas tú y donde me sentaba yo y pensar a quien podía cambiarle el sitio para estar cerca tuya._

_Luego estuvimos y lo dejamos y después, siendo ya amigos te juro que por momentos creí que podía surgir algo de verdad entre nosotros. _

_Supongo que porque cada vez éramos mas amigos o por miedo a lo que dijeras nunca te dije muchas cosas que debí no haberme callado. Muchas veces me arrepiento pero ya no se puede hacer nada para solucionarlo. _

_La verdad es que somos buenos amigos ¿eh? Sin la parte negativa de otras amistades, sin movidas, sin rencores, lo que se dice amigos en el buen sentido, sin malos rollos. _

_Me alegra poder decir esto después de cuatro años y me alegra haber recordado todo esto, es un pelín ridículo pero es lo que paso, seguro que hay más cosas pero ahora mismo solo me acuerdo de esto, quiero decir que no he recordado antes de empezar a escribir y he dicho: esto lo pongo, esto no. Me he puesto y esto es lo que ha salido._

_Quería escribir sobre estos años pero no en plan para ponerse triste sino para acordarme de lo bueno que hemos pasado, y de porque pese a estos cuatro años sigues siendo alguien tan especial en mi vida._

_Un besito, te echaré de menos, pero tienes que entender que tu amistad ya no es suficiente para mí... quiero más... contigo... lo quiero todo._

_Siempre tuyo._

_James Potter _

_Suspiré ya estaba hecho, acababa de echar la carta en la que me despedía de una de las personas que más me dolía no volver a ver._

_Era un día de lluvia, un día de esos en los que no saldrías de casa ni aunque te pagasen. Un día en el que lo único que te apetece es estar con la persona a la que quieres, tirados en el sofá y viendo una película mientras te empachas a chocolate, gominolas, palomitas... _

_Entré en casa empapado, ¿cómo podían decir que había sequía con la que estaba cayendo?_

- ¿De dónde vienes? No sé como se te ocurre salir de casa con la que esta cayendo... -dijo Sirius, mi mejor amigo.

- Nah... de dar una vuelta... -

_No podía decirle que venia de echar una carta, él haría demasiadas preguntas..._

- Al final te vas, ¿no? - dijo cuando salí de cambiarme la ropa mojada por la lluvia.

Empecé a embalar unos libros que me quedaban por guardar.

- Sí... creo que es hora de pasar página... -

- ¿Estás seguro James? Quiero decir... todo esto es por ella ¿cierto? En estos cuatro años no la has conseguido olvidar... -

_No contesté de inmediato, claro que no la había olvidado, y no podía, no siendo tan amigos como éramos... pero la amistad ya no cubre todas mis necesidades, ser solo amigos no es suficiente... yo quiero mas..._

- Sirius... no es solo ella, es todo, ahora mismo mi vida está atascada... es justo lo que nunca he querido que fuera... es monótona! -

- ¿Monótona? Hacemos lo que siempre hemos querido James, somos independientes, con un buen trabajo, podemos corrernos las juergas que queramos y además las mujeres... estar solteros es lo mejor... O ¿no? -

_Sonreí, Sirius nunca cambiaría..._

- Necesito algo más, un fin de semana de fiesta y chicas terminando el domingo por la tarde en el salón viendo un partido de quidditch y tomando cerveza con mis amigos ya no es suficiente... -

Llamaron al timbre.

- Yo abro - dijo Sirius

- Debe ser Remus - dije cerrando la última caja - hola Monny, ya estamos listos... -

_Remus, un gran, gran amigo de la infancia, adolescencia... siempre ha estado conmigo, y si hoy soy quien soy ha sido también gracias a que su conciencia nos impedía, en muchas ocasiones, meternos en mas líos de los que nos metíamos..._

- Tengo el coche abajo... ¿estás seguro de esto? - me pregunta.

_Me alboroto el pelo. Ni si quiera yo sé si estoy o no seguro... pero supongo que el irme de aquí es lo mejor, tal vez esté huyendo de la situación pero ahora mismo es la única solución que veo..._

_Asiento con la cabeza ya cargamos las cajas en el coche para dirigirnos a mi nuevo hogar..._

- Bueno... cuídate amigo - dijo Remus dándome un gran abrazo

- Te voy a echar de menos hermano - Sirius también se animó al abrazo.

- Tranquilos chicos solo estoy a tres horas de Londres... no os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente... -

_Me separé de los dos, no me gustan las despedidas, esto ya es demasiado duro... prefiero que se vayan cuanto antes porque sino me echaré atrás en mi decisión y ahora no puedo seguir viéndola..._

- James... ¿sabe Lily que has dejado la ciudad? - dice Remus.

_¡Oh! Lily... solo con oír su nombre una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara..._

- Sí, ya me he despedido de ella - digo

- ¡¿Cómo! - exclama Sirius - la pelirroja está en Francia ahora mismo... -

_Ya lo sé por eso elegí este día para marcharme, soy un cobarde, no podía despedirme de ella en persona, no tengo valor para decirle adiós, ni para tenerla otra vez delante sonriéndome y saber que no puedo besarla..._

- Le escribí una carta... - digo al fin.

_Mis dos amigos se miran, los dos saben más que de sobra como están las cosas. _

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya está oscureciendo y con la lluvia... - dice Remus.

- Sí... nos queda un viaje hasta casa... -

- Si necesitas algo... utiliza el teléfono... -

- Oh... ¡no! ¡¡Todavía no he aprendido a usarlo! - dice Sirius provocando unas risas que relajan un poco la tensión del momento.

- Buen viaje - digo a la vez que se alejan con el coche.

_Cierro la puerta y escucho el silencio... un gran vacío dentro de mí... ahora sí, estoy solo con mi soledad..._

_Después de tres semanas en mi nueva casa empiezo a acostumbrarme... aunque hay pequeños detalles que son los que cada día más echo de menos... cosas que jamás pensé que echaría en falta... _

_Por ejemplo el echo de que Sirius ya no vive conmigo y entonces nadie termina el agua caliente, ni deja la cafetera sin limpiar y es imposible limpiar los posos de tres días antes... o que ya no tengo a Remus al lado para hacer de conciencia o para reírse de lo que para mí son grandes ideas que salvarían a la humanidad..._

_He de reconocer que pese a hablar todos los días con ellos por teléfono (por fin Sirius ha aprendido a usarlo...) les echo mucho de menos..._

_Y ella... debe de haber vuelto de su viaje a Francia hace al menos una semana, me pregunto que tal lo habrá pasado... si no hubiera decidido irme de Londres, seguramente ahora estaría tomando un café con ella, viéndola sonreír mientras me cuenta todas las aventurillas de su viaje... _

_Unas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer mojando mis gafas, por lo que apuro el paso para llegar antes a casa._

_Estoy empapado y con las gafas tan mojadas no veo nada... sin embargo creo distinguir a alguien en el soportal de mi casa... creo que la lluvia en mis lentes me está jugando una mala pasada... aunque esa melena... ese cuerpo con esas curvas... no puede ser... ella... aquí..._

_Por fin, llego hasta la casa atravieso el jardín... es ella... está esperando sentada en el porche, mojada y mirando al suelo, no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia._

- ¿Lily? -

_Lentamente sube la cabeza, tiene los ojos llorosos... cuando me ve una nueva lágrima recorre su mejilla a la vez que se abalanza a abrazarme._

_Sin decir todavía nada se separa y se seca las lágrimas con la chaqueta. En la mano arrugada sostiene un papel, lo reconozco enseguida es la carta que le envié..._

- ¿Quieres pasar? Estás empapada... -

_Ella asiente con la cabeza. Un millón de preguntas rondan en este momento por mi cabeza. ¿por qué está aquí? ¿qué hace con la carta de la mano? ¿ y por qué llora, acaso alguien le ha hecho algo malo?_

_Entramos en casa y enseguida nos embriaga el calor de la chimenea, voy a la habitación y cojo algo de ropa que pueda servir a Lily y así quitarse la ropa mojada._

- El baño es aquella puerta de allí... - le señalo antes de que ella pregunte. Mientras espero preparo algo de té.

_Entra de nuevo en el salón, ahora ya seca y con mi chándal puesto._

- He tendido la ropa en el baño, espero que no te importe... - dice al fin..

- Claro que no... ven siéntate... -

_Unos minutos de un tenso y horrible silencio se apoderan de la habitación. Tengo que sacar un tema de conversación rápidamente..._

- Bueno... ¿y qué tal en Francia? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? -

_Parece sobresaltada._

- ¿Francia? ¡Ah! Si... Francia... bien... volví hace diez días... -

- Am... y el tiempo allí... ¿bien? -

_¿El tiempo? Por dios James... es tu mejor amiga... seguro que tienes algo que preguntarle mejor que qué tal el tiempo..._

- El tiempo... bien... -

_Está como ausente... sus ojos siguen rojos e hinchados por haber llorado._

- ¿Qué ha pasado Lily? -

_Me mira y me rompe el corazón, no puedo resistir verla llorar así._

- ¿Por qué James? -

- ¿Por qué? No... no te entiendo Lily... -

- Por que te has tenido que ir, porque cuando yo no estaba para despedirte, porque me has escrito algo tan bonito... significa que rompes conmigo como amigo, que rompes nuestra relación... -

_Empieza a llorar y no sé como consolarla, sin pensarlo dos veces me siento a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente._

- Eres demasiado importante para mi James... hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos... no puedes irte sin tan si quiera despedirte... - seguía llorando - creía que significaba algo más para ti... -

- ¿Algo más? - digo impresionado - Tu lo eres todo Lily... -

- Entonces ¿por qué te despides de mí con una carta? Me sentí fatal cuando la leí... por una parte es lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca... has sido del todo sincero... y gracias a eso... me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas... James, tu has sido mi primer amor... -

- Y tú el mío Lil... -

- No... - pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios - no me interrumpas creo que sino lo digo ahora no lo diré nunca... -

_Asentí con la cabeza indicándole que siguiera._

- Sabes... Hogwarts fue muy importante para todos... allí no solo nos hemos formado como magos... sino también como personas... la convivencia no era nada fácil... y menos cuando hay un grupo de chicos que se creen los "más súper" del colegio y te hacen la vida imposible... -

_Sonrío al escuchar eso... es obvio que ese grupo éramos nosotros... los merodeadores eran lo mejor de Hogwarts... _

- James... tu pasaste de ser la persona que más fácilmente conseguía irritarme y enfadarme, a empezar a caerme bien, y al final conseguir que me gustases... pero nos precipitamos cuando empezamos a salir... (como tu bien dices en la carta) después cuando lo dejamos, yo volví al principio, no podía ni verte... pero tu como bien me habías prometido hiciste todo lo habido y por haber para que no perdiéramos nuestra amistad... y gracias a tu empeño hemos seguido siendo amigos, los mejores amigos durante cuatro años... El otro día cuando llegue a casa y leí tu carta sentí un gran vacío dentro de mi, no solo se había ido mi mejor amigo... sino que un trozo de mi corazón también se había ido contigo... entonces entendí que nuestra historia no podía terminar así... nosotros nos merecemos un final feliz... -

_La miré a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me han quitado el sueño tantas noches, ella estaba allí sincerándose conmigo..._

_Sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi cara... un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo... otras muchas veces me había tocado pese a ser amigos, pero de una forma totalmente distinta.. esta vez esa caricia no era de amistad..._

_Llevaba esperando ese momento cuatro años, mi plan de reconquista había dado resultado cuando yo ya había perdido la esperanza._

_El momento había llegado y yo no iba a desperdiciarlo. _

_Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella, posando mi frente sobre la suya, sintiendo su olor inconfundible. _

_Nuestros labios rozaron, y en ese momento ella se adelantó para besarme._

_Había olvidado lo que se sentía... no echaba sus besos tanto de menos por nada... era la mujer más especial... la única con la que había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago y ese acelerón del corazón al verla... Sin duda alguna era ELLA. _

* * *

Y hasta aqui la historia.. espero que os haya gustado.. a mi si me gusta entre otras cosas porque me siento bastante identificada con la historia..

bueno espero que os haya gustado tal vez escriba algo sobre cuando estuvieron saliendo y lo dejaron y como fue todo.. pero eso no lo he decidido.. y puede k no me gustase como quedara.. en fin.. por ahora m kedo con esto k espero os haya gustado..

antes de irte dale al Go! jejeje...


End file.
